I Remember Me
by Mayhem777
Summary: Trowa wakes up in an unknown room and tries to piece together where he is, and what has happened to him.


**I Remember Me**

**By Mayhem777**

**I was inspired to write this after watching the movie "Memento", I wrote it in about an hour so if there any errors, grammar or spelling, let me know. Also the title is taken from a mission in the game Mass Effect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I profit from it.**

**Warnings: Mild Language**

**Authors note: This story takes place during the series shortly after Catherine finds Trowa.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My eyes open to the sound of an alarm, I grudgingly arise from the bed that I'm lying on and hit the sleep button; I notice its 10:30 am. I look around the room and suddenly realize that I don't know where I am. The room is small; on the right wall there is a small closet with a large mirror next to it. To the front of me there is a door leading to god knows where. On the left wall there is a window, daylight is just starting to peer into the room. Next to my bed there is a small table with the alarm clock and a glass half full of water. I pick up the glass and I take a drink of it, god my throat is dry.

"Where the hell am I?" I say to myself

I try to piece together the situation, but I can't. I don't know where I am or what I'm doing here; but more importantly I don't know who exactly I am. My mind searches for a name but nothing comes to mind. How long have I been here, how long have I been like this? Am I like this all the time, what's happening to me?

Fear, horror, and panic grips over me. My breath becomes hard and heavy, my body shakes uncontrollably, oh god I have to be dreaming, this can't be real. The door suddenly opens, and my eyes immediately focus in that direction. A girl with short brown hair wearing a red sweater and jeans walks in, her eyes rest upon me and I see her smile slightly. Who is she, why do I feel like I know her?

"I see that you're finally up Trowa."

Trowa... is that my real name, why can't I remember?

"The manager wanted too know if you were awake yet, we got a long day of practicing ahead of us."

What is she talking about? How does she know me, how do I know her? I see her eyes soften a bit.

"I can see your still a little tired little brother, I'll let you rest some more, just meet me by the tent when your ready."

"Sure thing Catherine."

My voice is uneasy, Catherine… how do I know that? But, before I can ask her she shuts the door, now I'm even more confused. She is my sister and her name is Catherine, but how do I know this? So many questions come to mind but no answers. Damn it… I guess all I can do is listen too her, she seems to know me; maybe she can tell me what's going on.

I arise from my bed and walk towards the mirror; I stare at my reflection in some vain attempt to recognize something about me. My body is well defined and I can see I have green eyes, but most of my hair seems to be drape over my right eye. Jesus have I always looked this way, how can I look like this and not know who I am, this doesn't make any sense. An overwhelming feeling of despair washes over me: I fall to my knees and close my eyes; why can't I remember a single thing, what's wrong with me? After several minutes of thinking I decided to give up. It's no use, no matter how hard I try I can't seem to remember. I guess all I can do is meet her by the tent, what other purpose do I have?

I slowly pick myself off the ground and gaze once again into to mirror, an image of a small blond boy about my age flashes in front of me. Who is this and why am I seeing these things? My mind begins to panic again, calm down and take a deep breath Trowa. It's funny, now I'm calling myself Trowa and I don't even know if it's my real name. After a few more breaths my mind eases again. As I look back into the mirror, I notice that the boy is now gone, and all I see is my reflection, a reflection that I don't recognize, who am I?

**End**

**Loved it, hated it, let me know, I always welcome feedback. Also be sure to check out my ongoing story "Soldiers of the Apocalypse".**

**Peace!**


End file.
